ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deli's Dreams
Okay so this is a page generally just for me (Deli), but you can read if you want. I have a lot of weird dreams all the time and they're all extremely bizarre, but I end up forgetting them eventually. So I decided to keep track of them here, 1) To remember them, and 2) So you guys can read them if you want. Prehistory *i had a dream where i was at grace's house but she lived in like a shack in kenya so then i was like bye grace and i walked home to my house which was across the street but it was my normal long island home and when i crossed the street a car almost hit me and so i opened the door and my dog ran out and started running into the street and came back and my grandma was like LILA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, and so my dog wasnt coming inside and i was like wtf why isnt she coming inside and my grandma was like bcuz she has a dead foot after she got run over by tht car and i was like grandma tht car almost ran me over not her and then my grandma made a survey on buzzfeed on if the car hit me or my dog and my dog got like 80% of the vote and i was like wtf *basically i like flew to croatia and i was gonna surprise u and so u were in the lockerrooms changing for gym and then when u came out i was there and we hugged and then we went to gym together and it was outdoors and like in ancient roman architectural remains and we all had wheelie backpacks and would run around with them and there were some ppl who i went to middle school with there and me u and paula (idek) hung out the whole time September 2016 September 3rd, 2016 *I was on a school trip to either Iceland or the Faroe Islands, and I made out with a girl on the trip with me. Then, a bunch of other girls got jealous, so I made out with four others too. One of the girls was someone I knew in real life but I didn't know the other four. The first girl's boyfriend thought she was becoming distant so he tried to do everything he could for her, but he'd always do everything wrong. Then, we trashed an office building and told the workers we were Albanian. We had a bonfire in the office building's backyard and took a bunch of pictures that we put on Instagram. September 4th, 2016 *Me and my whole family watched Lizzie McGuire for 7 hours straight. Chelsea and the twins were high school and middle school age, respectively. Apparently Chelsea was not on track to graduate. My grandma enjoyed the show the most. *Me and two girls I didn't know were at my house learning to drive ( ). Our driving instructor came over but instead of him teaching us how to drive we mostly just messed around in my pool. Eventually, he started teaching us how to "drive" but it was mostly doing extravagant dives into the pool. While telling us the lesson schedule and how we couldn't miss a lesson ever, he told us "even if there's a Nirvana concert at the R&B hall, you have to come". September 5th, 2016 *Me, my dad, and my grandma were on vacation in South Korea. My dad and I shared a suite, while my grandma had her own hotel room somewhere else. The room was set up, where when you'd walk in it was a living room (my dad slept here), and then you'd go up the stairs to a loft-like bedroom (I slept here). Some woman who worked at the hotel would constantly stop by and hang out in my bedroom. Whenever she was here, I wasn't allowed to go up there. Sometimes my grandma would go up there and talk to her, and she was allowed to. I didn't think much of it at first, but then this woman would be up there every single day, and it started to piss me off. One day, for some reason I was walking around topless and had my bra upstairs, but the woman was there. I went to get it and put it on anyways, and she started screaming at me for disrupting her. Naturally, I started screaming back and we got into a huge fight. She claimed that she was an important journalist and entertainer who sometimes needed to take a nap after a long day. My grandma sided with her, while my dad tried to stay out of it but yelled at me for insulting her. I begged my dad to go home early (it was Monday and we were leaving next Sunday). However, he said no because that was the only direct flight to Colorado (We flew to South Korea out of Colorado, because we were house sitting for a friend). My dad and I just hung out on the couch and dumped water on it while my grandma and the woman chatted in my bed, although I was extremely angry and wanted to stab that woman. September 6th, 2016 *(A very hard dream to describe). Basically, I was driving my grandma somewhere and we lived in some village in central Europe, and there were these strange men who kept stalking us and we'd need to hide from them, but only I knew they were evil and my grandma had no idea. We were by a lake one day and I saw one of them so I pushed him into the water. Then I went grocery shopping. September 8th, 2016 *My dad and I were planning on taking a trip to Kyiv, Ukraine. He was looking at places to stay and we decided on this Islamic castle with four bedrooms. My first question: "Is it 5 stars?" Then I was very annoyed to see that our plane was leaving in like 10 minutes and we had to rush to the airport. Oddly, the flight was only about 15 seconds long, but I wasn't able to see much of Kyiv. September 9th, 2016 *Lana Del Rey released her new album which was called Into the Deep. She also released like six mini-albums but apparently I heard all of those already. September 12th, 2016 *Adele shocked the public when it was revealed she had released an album prior to 19, and that it simply was commercially unsuccessful and then taken off the shelves when she got famous. She performed the album's lead single in a coffeeshop and it was amazing, my favorite Adele song ever. *I was in a small cabin with Amy Poehler and a bunch of little girls during a zombie apocalypse. We stationed one girl at the front of the cabin to stand guard, but she got killed and the zombies got inside. Then I just remember Adele and Amy being angry. September 13th, 2016 *(Creepy One) So me and two really old friends from back in middle school decided to catch up and visit a park together. After arriving, they suddenly turned into Grace and Marissa. While at the park, there were many children dressed in either white or black chasing each other and just being annoying. We saw my 14-year-old neighbor who I despise, who was just as confused as we were but pretended he belonged. After hanging out for a bit, the owners of the park came over and demanded to know who was controlling things. Of course my asshole of a neighbor blamed us without even knowing what was happening, but I don't think anybody heard him. Suddenly, five naked obese (when I say obese, I mean obese, you know) men emerged from either sandboxes or woodchip pits. Apparently, these men organized this fight-to-the-death matches between children and this was the the battle royale. Us three were absolutely terrified and wanted to sneakily leave before this confrontation would turn into a shootout (because this is America and we know it would). Then I woke up. September 17th, 2016 *So me, Lindsey, Grace, Marissa, and some others decided to go somewhere far away for some party. The party was super cool and in some mansion, and for some reason a lot of people from high school were there. When we wanted to leave, we went through the front door, and had to cross through a church to get to the street. There were a bunch of taxi drivers willing to take people back to the airport. Lindsey and some other people decided to get one of the nice looking drivers and left. Then, suddenly Lindsey was back with me and I assume Grace and Marissa actually went in that taxi. Some lady driver asked us if we needed a ride but she seemed shady so I didn't want to go with her. Lindsey started freaking out because she didn't think she was going to be able to get home. Then, suddenly the whole group plus my dad, Lindsey's mom, my friend Clare, Cassie, and my friend Connor were at the airport waiting to go home. Apparently at this airport while you were waiting to board, you were able to buy food on the line. Clare and I are both vegetarians so we were interrogating the worker lady about what there was to eat. In the end, I just got a blue raspberry slushie. *I stole one of my dad's beers (he doesn't even like beer though) late at night and drank it in my bedroom. At like four in the morning he came in asking if I drank it because apparently one was missing from the fridge and I told him I didn't. I was hiding the bottle underneath the covers, but he didn't believe me and I thought that it was real-life not a dream. *Trisha Paytas was on The Amazing Race and they went to Georgia (the country) and I was really excited because I really wanted Trisha to see what Georgia was like. September 20, 2016 *Vicky and Mike broke up (lol)